Terrors of the night
by mihawklover
Summary: One armed red haired pirates are the best people to snuggle with. Warnings strong sexual encounters. Shanks X OC


A/N: A small one shot from me! A cute shanks one. Please review and tell me what you think 

I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE --;

* * *

Alaqua woke with a start. She wasn't sure what had awoken her. It could have been anything on a night like tonight. The sea was screaming as wind whistled harshly above it. Lightning flashed in the sky and rain pelted down out of the black clouds. It could have been anything.

That thought gave Alaqua the shivers. She didn't like hearing noises that she couldn't see. Especially when she was sleeping in a room by herself.

'Stop being stupid! Go back to sleep.' Alaqua thought to herself throwing the pillow over her head. 'The other people aboard this ship wouldn't get scared from a noise!' Though then again the rest of the crew occupying the ship were of the male gender. They were all big, tough, brave pirate men who would face any challenge that stood in their way.

Particularly the Captain, Shanks. He had no fears; he stood up to every obstacle with a smile gracing his face. Alaqua had to stop herself from letting loose a school girl giggle. She had noticed her Captain's good looks and got flustered whenever he turned on his charm. He was a one in a kind man. She envied the women who got a place in his bed.

Alaqua was just about to scold herself for such ridiculous thoughts when she heard the noise again. This time in hearing it she could distinguish that it was a snapping noise. A noise that Alaqua wasn't ready to look into and listen out for.

Sliding out of her bed, Alaqua donned her dressing gown and slippers to shield her from the chill. Silently she tiptoed down the still halls and to the end room of the ship. The room that she knew her Captain occupied. She just hoped that when she opened the door he wouldn't have any female companions.

Slowly Alaqua opened the door slightly. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She turned around and examined the room. It wasn't much different to hers except that Shanks had a double bed. She could see only Shanks' outline in the bed. Suddenly butterflies had entered her stomach and her blood had started to boil.

Alaqua quietly walked over to the bed. For a while she just watched Shanks sleep. He looked so peaceful, just like a child. His red hair spilled all over the pillow covering the three scars across his eye.

Shaking herself into alertness Alaqua lifted the covers of the bed and climbed in. The bed sunk down beneath her weight pulling her into its comfy folds. She felt herself quickly warm and start to drift off onto a deep sleep. That was until she felt Shanks turn and pull her closer to him.

"Looks like I've got myself a night time visitor." Shanks laughed softly placing his face close to the back of Alaqua's. "Aren't I a lucky man tonight?"

"I guess you are." Alaqua felt her face go red as she turned to face Shanks. "Sorry for intruding. I should have knocked first."

"Never mind Lassie." Shanks smiled at her a mischievous look to his eyes. "I don't mind at all. It's perfectly okay with me."

Before Alaqua could respond she felt Shanks lips pressed lightly to hers. Her eyes flutter closed and she moved in closer. It was not long before Shanks' tongue was asking for access and when it got what it wanted, it explored the hot caverns that were her mouth.

Alaqua felt her body respond with fevered need. She moved closer and was bitterly disappointed when Shanks pulled back, laughing quietly.

"Now before we start the rolling in the haystack." Shanks grinned, letting Alaqua know that the activity they had both been just involved in wasn't over yet. "Tell me exactly why you're in my bed."

"I heard noises." Alaqua told him. Shanks grinned pressing his lips back to hers.

"That's all I wanted to know lass." Shanks pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Alaqua felt the need rush back through her veins again and ran her hands over his chest eventually settling for stripping him. To her astonishment as she started on his belt, Shanks flipped Alaqua to her back. Before she could even gasp, she felt cold air hit her now naked body.

For a while Shanks just stared at the beautiful sight beneath him. He had seen many a female body but usually he preferred the skinny willowy type. He would have to change his preferences he thought as he started down at Alaqua's body. She was not the skinny and willowy type; she was curvaceous with a bit of weight to her bones. Just looking at her made him excited.

Alaqua moaned in protest as Shanks took his time. So she decided to play a little to get what she wanted. She pulled off his pant and was pleasantly surprised to see that he didn't wear boxers that day. Shanks still leaned over her staring at her with overwhelmed and exploring eyes.

Getting impatient Alaqua slid her hands down his member smiling when he gasped in pleasure his eyes locking with her. Then suddenly his lips were upon hers again, only to be taken away so they could trail right down her body.

Alaqua gasped and tried to squeeze her legs shut in protest as Shanks mouth wandered lower down then expected. It didn't work as he held her open with a hand, not that he had to fight with her for long. Alaqua grasped the covers beneath her and gasped in disappointment when Shanks appeared nest to her again.

With one quick thrust he was in and Alaqua had to stop herself from crying out in pain. That was when she felt Shanks' whole body freeze as he looked into her tear filled eyes. He tenderly kissed the tears away, while whispering words of encouragement.

It wasn't long before her hips bucked upwards giving him the signal to start. With every thrust he hit her sweet spot making her call for more. She reached her climax just a little before him as he ended on a couple more thrusts. Then they both fell back to earth lying entwined together by sweaty limbs.

"You should have told me you were virgin lass." Shanks whispered as he pulled her close. "Then I would have been gentler on the first thrust."

Alaqua only barely registered what her partner was saying as she drifted into a warm and heavenly sleep.

* * *

Alaqua awoke to a beautiful smell the next morning. Slowly she opened her eyes and to her surprise sitting next to her was Shanks holding a wonderful looking breakfast.

She was not disappointed as she tasted her first bite. The food was absolutely heavenly and filled her instantly with warmth.

"How'd ya sleep lass?" Shanks asked after the two of had eaten their breakfast. "You looked dead to the world after our little fun." Shanks grinned wickedly.

"I slept like a queen." Alaqua sighed sitting up slightly.

Before she knew it Shanks was sitting behind her his hand rubbing her neck. He knew exactly which places to touch to send pleasure rocketing through her body.

"I may only have one hand but I can give a massage." He kissed Alaqua's neck slightly before leaning over to grab a bottle from the bedside table.

Out of the corner of her eye Alaqua registered that it was a sake bottle he had grabbed. It set her hairs on end. She didn't like sake especially at this time in the morning.

"Please don't tell me you're drinking that wile drink at this time in the morning!" Alaqua spun around to stare at Shanks in the eye. "It's not good for you at breakfast."

"Alaqua just because we had sex, that doesn't mean you can start running my life!" Shanks yelled getting fired up. He instantly regretted his words when he saw the pain in her slender brown eyes.

Shanks watched as she flicked her shoulder length pink hair and climbed from his bed. Quickly she dressed herself before waking to the door. She spared him a quick and hurt look before waking out and slamming the door. He couldn't blame her for walking away, he would have too. Looking at the sake bottle in his hand he threw it down in disgust, instead settling for dressing himself and going to find Alaqua.

* * *

Alaqua felt as if someone had lashed her with a whip for nine days straight. It was terrible how much Shanks' words had hurt her. She didn't think that she would be all that emotionally attached to him after their night of passion. She now realised how wrong she was. She was falling for her Captain.

"May I join you?" Shanks quietly walked up behind Alaqua and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry Alaqua it was a terrible thing for me to say. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will. On one condition." Alaqua smiled up at Shanks laying a light kiss on his jaw. "If you forgive me for being out of line."

"How could I stay angry at you?" Shanks kissed her deeply. Alaqua felt as though she could fly. "Come on Lass let's go back to the ship."

The two walked back to the ship hand in hand like little school children. Even though it was only a simple gesture, it went straight to Alaqua's heart making it swell with love and warmth.

* * *

After six hours of loosing at chess in between meals. Alaqua was told that her and Shanks were on watch duty that night. Shanks shrugged and gulped some of his sake. Alaqua shivered in excited apprehension, the two would be alone again tonight.

It did not take the crew long to file into their beds and Alaqua could not help the suspicious thoughts that entered her mind about the nights coincidences.

"Alone at last." Shanks sighed his breath turning into cold frost in the chill of the night. "It will be good when we eventually get back to bed!"

Alaqua felt herself go red at Shanks' implication. "Yeah I am tired."

"I'm not. I'm hungry." Shanks pulled Alaqua to his chest kissing her deeply.

The rest of the night dragged on as the two lovers imagined their next encounter in the bedroom. The cold night didn't even bother Alaqua as the man beside her kept a barrier of warmth encircling around her.

* * *

"Alaqua! Wake up it's time for bed." Shanks gently shook Alaqua awake. "Come back to my room?"

Alaqua felt her heartbeat skyrocket at his words and her body became fully alert and awake. She followed him down from the crows nest and into the depths of the boat. Quietly the two snuck into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.

"I've been waiting all night for this." Shanks kissed Alaqua with passion gently placing her to the bed.

Alaqua smiled in bliss as the previous night of bliss repeated itself all over again.

* * *

Alaqua lay with her head on his shoulder drinking the manly smell of him. Everything about him made her happy.

"What's this?" Shanks lifted her wrist and looked at the small golden bracelet. "This is the bracelet I brought you last year!"

"I only ever take it off in the shower or if I go swimming." Alaqua smiled examining the small trinket. It was her favourite piece of jewellery. "It's my favourite, because it came from you."

Alaqua would never know how much her words meant to him Shanks thought as he looked down at the amazing women at his side. He smiled gently.

"Well I'm glad you like it." Shanks planted a light kiss on Alaqua's nose as she fell into slumber. As he pulled up the covers he whispered into her ear. "Sleep tight lass."


End file.
